


"I don't want a baby."

by bitchybook_writer



Series: Miraculous Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, F/M, Not really angsty, Or not, chat noir and ladybug are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: Marinette tells Adrien she doesn't want a baby. Adrien jumps to conclusions. A short piece of...idk.





	"I don't want a baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what to write and then I was like, you know what's really great? Dialogue prompts. For some reason. I am so sorry.

"I don't want a baby."

He didn't realise seven words could him so hard. He felt is chest collapse underneath itself and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. 

"W-what?" He stammered, desperately searching for a reason, any reason, why she didn't want to have a baby. Was it because she didn't think he'd be a good dad? Yeah, he hadn't had the best of role models, but that just made him want to make sure his kids got the best life ever! Or maybe it was because she didn't think she was gonna be a good mum? But that was insane, she held the power of creation within her-

"Adrien, are you listening to me?" 

No would not be the correct answer. 

"Uh, yeah?" He offered her an awkward smile. She returned it with a grimace. 

"As I was saying - it's not that I don't want to have children with you - but at the moment with Hawkmoth getting more and more powerful every day, I don't want to be bringing a baby into the world. Not until he's defeated. I certainly don't want to have to fight him pregnant. Okay?" Adrien nodded and his wife put her hand over his. 

"Whatever you think is right, My Lady. I will follow your lead, as always." He chuckled, but she frowned at him. 

"I don't just want you to follow my lead, Chaton. I want you to understand why I'm doing this. Or in this case, not doing this." She giggled, but then the serious look he'd come to fear shadowed her face. "Chaton?"

"I completely agree, Marinette. I don't know why I even said it. I can't have you pregnant and fighting Hawkmoth! Good God!" 

And then he began to rattle off a list of things that they couldn't do whilst fighting Hawkmoth. Marinette smiled and gazed at her husband lovingly. One day, they'd have a child. Just not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> ...uh, I hope you enjoyed that? I guess? hahahahah....
> 
> Come stalk me on Tumblr. I'm lyricswrittenbythesecretdreamer. 
> 
> The Rita Hayworth one.


End file.
